


Blood

by Fred727



Category: Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Kisses, Love, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: 我跟他交往了四个月，有八卦者曾告知我关于他的秘密，终于有一天，我前去夜店，窥探到他一直瞒着我的事情。
Relationships: Norman Reedus & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> 梦女！！！爽！！！！第一次搞梦女献给了妹妹T T好喜欢他……  
> 写这篇也是为了提升一下自己即使不写性爱场景也能写得一样色情的能力！！  
> （本来最后的内容是把妹关在地牢里当性奴的T T后来写着写着就，没了xx等下次再快乐开车！）  
> 太喜欢妹妹了太喜欢妹妹了……好想把他吃掉……

我忘不了他。纵使我们在约会，牵着彼此的手走过熟悉的街道，我也还是会不停地想他。想把他牢记心里，想把他深深地刻在脑海中。即使他就在我身旁，呼吸声清晰入耳，我也会忍不住瞅他，多可爱啊，我的宝贝，我的瑞杜斯，我的诺曼。柔软的金色头发服帖地垂在耳朵旁，嘴角上有颗温柔的痣，我总喜欢亲他那儿，那是上帝给予祂爱的天使的吻痕。  
“怎么了？”他察觉到我的注视，温柔地问道。他的声音软软的，就像他，如此柔软的人。  
有人爱你爱得发了狂，每分每秒都不舍得浪费在除你之外的人或物。我才不会告诉他真实想法，免得他得意忘形。他是个容易满足的人，拥有一点儿来自我的赞许都能令他害羞地快乐好几天。于是我故意瞥开视线，捏捏他的手不做正面回应。我不是个热衷于隐藏心里想法的人，但某些时候，我更乐意见到他看穿我的小心思。  
“你爱我。”他笑了，故意抿住的嘴角隐藏不住喜欢。我们都不擅长撒谎。他稍微仰起头，嗓音带有骄傲，像是要宣布一件重要的事，“我知道你爱我。”  
那天阳光正好，柔和地照在他的脸上。我喜欢他把下巴刮干净，亲吻的时候我们的胡子不会蹭到一起。他脸上浮起红晕，紧握着我的手因紧张而微微发抖。他说，就像以往说的那样：  
“我也一样，宝贝。”

我早就知道了他的小秘密。  
是某个喜好八卦的女人告诉我的。

“就在这里解散吧。”他抬头看了眼便利店的招牌，“我饿了，今晚还有工作。我——”  
“我能给你煮饭吃。”  
他摇摇头，“随便吃点东西就行。”他喃喃道，一如既往地躲开了我询问的眼神，“工作，需要画画，你知道的，我的艺名——”  
“大秃头。”  
“对。”他笑了，脸上涌起害羞的血色，“下个月我将举行一场关于大秃头先生的艺术展，记得要来。”他握起我的手，在后背上落下一个吻。  
“我会的。”  
“我好爱你。”  
“我也是。”  
我和他在大街上拥吻。阳光逐渐褪下，黑夜缓缓登上天空，路灯亮起，街道来往的行人熙熙攘攘。我说，我该走了。  
“回见。”  
“回见。”

你不该骗我的。

我没回那简陋的公寓，天色已暗，但还不到归家的时候。毕竟，今晚有一场精彩绝伦的演出在等着我。要欣赏这有趣的表演，普通的便服怎么够表达我的尊敬。  
我拿起随身怀表。  
滴答滴答。  
服装店说这身西服便是最好的敬意。  
滴答滴答。  
还是去中餐店打发一下时间吧。  
滴答滴答。  
我走进夜店，选了灯光照射不到的二楼某处，等待今晚的开场曲。  
滴答滴答。  
音乐响起。  
我的宝贝，我的爱人，我的瑞杜斯。  
他来了，伴着一身性感的服饰闪亮登场。可我知道，那些只是虚假的伪装。

你不该瞒着我你是脱衣舞娘的身份。看看你啊，踩着高跟鞋的小野猫，随着音乐舞动腰肢，似乎要将你的魅力渲染全场。你脱去了手套，随意地丢给台下观众，引起一小波欢呼。我在担心你是否做好了纹身掩盖的工作，可别把手背上的小骷髅头暴露出来。你身后的翅膀哪儿去了？那双象征着洁白无瑕的羽毛翅膀，你抛弃了它们，只需随手一挥便能除去它们带给你的负担。你会犹豫这是否会带走你的纯真吗？就像你展现给我的那面，那是真实存在的，还只是你一时的伪装？  
舞台灯光变成红色，落在你身上，像血，像地狱在对你进行无声地召唤。那是你褪去翅膀的后果吗？你本是天使，该知道擅自做出结果的下场。可你仍旧做了。那你将面对什么，结局又是什么？

别那么多疑问了，安心看演出吧。我的小情人解开后背的绳结，为了将闪亮的白裙完美地脱下，你伸手要求侍卫解开手腕上的束缚，那高傲的姿态，似乎要求他们跪下来亲吻你的手背。他们勤勤恳恳地从袖口一端除下衣物，而你，肆意伸展着光滑的手臂，温柔地抚摸过侍卫们的脸，嘴唇靠近他们，看上去若聚若离。我多希望自己是他们中的一员，你在和他们调情吗，诺曼？我不允许……  
红光加深，那件白色的贴身连衣裙被渲染得通红。侍卫们捡起被抛弃的翅膀，挡在你的身前。无需等待太久，你脱下那件碍事的服装。它堆在你的脚下，等待你的怜悯。你踢走了它，无情地。灯光变得更加妖艳，你在众人之下展露身姿，裸露着，用金色的流苏饰物遮掩乳首及下胯，随着你的一举一动而摇曳。可我们在一起四个月了。我从未见过你的身体，当我问你我们能上床吗，你总是害羞地支支吾吾，最终模糊地躲过这个请求；更不知道你有这份特别的工作。亲爱的，你为什么要这样做？

灯光变换，演出仍在继续。而我已无心欣赏这场无可挑剔的桃色表演。我的内心深处传来了某种破碎的声音。是爱满得溢出来，还是因被骗而伤透了心。两者都有。我对这份感情投入了太多精力，事到如今，已经无法躲过此事给予我的伤痛。这很难受，当爱与恨交合起来，融成一团无法分割的事物填满了那颗易碎的心，你便会知道，自己已走投无路。  
我忘不了他，尽管低头便能清晰地看见我的心上人，我也还是无法停止想念。他的笑容，他喜欢的毛绒玩具，他最爱的摩托车……他融入了我的生活，成为我每天坚持下去的动力。我忘不了他，我爱他，需要他，胜过需要我自己。而诺曼？他就像个谜，尽管我在努力发掘，但他依旧藏有许多我难以发现的秘密。在那些我不知晓的地方里，还有多少瞒着我的东西？  
我不喜欢这样，在一份恋情里，我希望我们能敞开心扉……我……

红光突然切成白色，我向下望去。诺曼不知何时穿戴上了恶魔装束。他后背伸展的两只小小的恶魔翅膀，头上长出红色的犄角。他涂了烈红的口红，一边嘴角故意往脸颊上抹去。他在香槟杯里打着转儿。他跪在杯中，举起绿色橄榄的海绵球往身上挤水，浸湿全身。他坐在杯沿踢打水花，掀起的浪撒在地面。他欢呼一声，对着正前方的宾客们抬起大腿，让他们窥探私处的奥秘。当然，他们看不见。玻璃壁面与水阻挡了他们的好奇心。他又跪在杯中了，以下体紧贴海绵球的姿势吸饱水，再侧过身去大方地显示洗澡的姿态。液体倾泻而下，越过他的手臂，涌到他的翅膀，蔓延至他挺翘的臀部以及恶魔尾巴——我猜那是肛塞——最后回到最初的起点。他故意把所有举动表现得色情无比。我所看到的，是一个清纯的天使从云间坠落，经过血的洗礼，最终变成充满诱惑的魅魔。  
这才是真正的他吗？  
演出即将结束，台下响起窸窸窣窣的说话声，陆续有人把钱币挥洒至舞台。有人推挤着对方，为了尽量靠到舞台前一睹风采。有人大声喊着他的名字，有人提出了更为情色的要求——他没有理睬，只是尽职尽业地表演到最后一秒。他交叉双腿，弯腰摆出一个优雅的退场礼便要离去。过了几秒又像是想起什么似的，他解下后背的恶魔翅膀，随手一挥丢下观众台，台下沸腾了，而他伴随着众人的喧闹声里微笑着离开了舞台。

我才发觉自己勃起了，硬得发疼。我需要他。尽管我的心正被名为隐瞒与欺骗的刀伤得滴血，可是我需要他。对吗？我一直都需要他。我的爱人，我的甜心，我的瑞杜斯。我的，我的，我的。  
一滴，两滴，温暖的血一触到地面立即失去温度。当天使忍痛割去他的翅膀时，是否也像现在这般经受心灵的折磨。一切的源头都是爱啊。唯有爱能使人疯狂，丧失理智。唯有爱能使我坚持活下去。  
真正坠落的不止你一个。  
我想，我该去找你了。

前往化妆室的路上畅通无阻，谁会拦着一个身着西装的正经男士呢。如今的人只会盯着他人外表，却不重视对方的内心。而现在，我终于知晓爱人的心了。这让我很满意。  
我来到化妆室前面。  
敲。敲。  
没人回应。  
我推开门，正好撞见诺曼在卸妆。他画了黑眼线，嘴上故意画花的口红印子依旧留着。身体湿漉漉的，是刚戏完水的结果。他见到我，惊恐得像只鹿，“宝贝，我……”他从椅子上一跃而起，“我能解释……”他害怕得靠着梳妆台，双腿发颤。  
“我都看到了。”  
“不、不是你想的那样……”他说，带上了颤抖的哭腔。他往后退着，差点推翻了化妆品。  
“甜心，你该早点告诉我的。这没什么可隐蔽的。”我打断他的话，“我们都是坠落的人。这不跟你表演的题材一样吗？”  
“可是……”  
我反锁了门。  
他惊恐得往里面缩了缩。  
“嘘嘘嘘——冷静下来，宝贝。”我伸手欢迎他来我怀里，他太害怕了，他不敢动，我只好走过去，而他越退越后，“别担心，我不会打你的。”我一边做着承诺，一边慢慢靠近他，直到他退到墙角里，直到我将他抱在胸前。  
“别怕。”我捧起他的脸，那诱红的唇上渗出血珠。肯定是他刚刚咬破了。我吻住那唇瓣，吮吸，轻轻啃咬，我将它含在嘴中。铁锈味瞬间充满了口腔。我咽下去了，这样我便拥有了他的一小部分。  
血。

“我爱你。”

滴答滴答。

即使一把刀插进心里，即使被伤得有多深。

滴答滴答。

“我们都是坠落的人。”

“现在，我能在这里操你吗？”

——END——


End file.
